New Chicago
by greatmary
Summary: Fin du tome 3, Tobias ingurgite le sérum de mémoire, mais au lieu d'oublier son identité, il se retrouve dans un monde parallèle. Dans un Chicago de nos jours, où le système des factions n'a jamais existé et où Tris n'est autre qu'une étudiante à l'université.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias se réveilla brusquement dans un lit. Il ouvrit difficilement ces yeux, et tous ces souvenirs lui revint en tête. Tris. Tris était morte. C'est...enfin c'était l'amour de ça vie et la vérité c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Le jeune homme désespéré avait alors tenter d'ingurgité le sérum de mémoire afin de stopper ces souffrances. _Attendez, se demanda-til si je l'ai ingurgité, pourquoi je me rappelle de chaques détails ? Et où suis-je ?_

Il se redressa sur ces avants bras et se leva du lit. _C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne ! Comme si ça faisait des jours qui j'étais endormi_. Tobias ouvrit prudemment la porte et marcha jusqu'au salon. _Je ne connais pas cet endroit, peut être que quelqu'un m'a trouvé et m'a ramené au bureau ? _Pour en avoir le coeur net, il continua d'inspecter la pièce, c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix venant à priori de la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Nan chéri je dois aller bosser là. Le gars que ta trouver ce matin ? Eh bah non il dort toujours. Tu fais chier Zeke, je te dis qu'on m'attend au labo !

_Shauna ? Mais oui bien sur, Zeke a du me trouver inconscient cher les altruistes et m'a ramener avec lui. _La garçon avança vers la cuisine et se retrouva face à elle. C'est bizarre, il avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître. Elle porta une mini jupe en jean, un debardeur blanc avec une veste en jean et des bottines en daim marron, mais surtout, elle n'était plus en fauteuil roulant. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ecarquilla ces yeux et repris aussitôt ça conversation au téléphone :

-Ça y est il est réveillé, je te laisse, à ce soir.

Une fois son portable raccrocher, Tobias n'u même pas le temps de placer un mot que Shauna s'empressa de dire :

-Bonjour, je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous on m'attend quelque part, mais mon petit ami va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement. _Jai rêver où elle m'a vouvoyer ? Et puis...C'était quoi cette tenue ? Certes le système des factions à été aboli mais il me semble que lorsque jai voulu oublier mon identité, la plupart des personnes n'étaient pas encore très à l'aise avec les nouveaux codes de couleurs._

_Et puis pourquoi a t-elle appeler Zeke son petit ami ? Elle sait pourtant très bien que je suis son meilleur ami...du moins, avant que Uriah soit mort._

_Je comprend rien ! Où suis-je exactement ?_

C'est alors qu'un journal posé sur le comptoir attira son attention, il fut appelé "Good morning Chicago". _Bon au moins je suis à la maison, cela me rassure un peu_. Il le prit entre ces mains, son regard se déplaca vers le bas du bout de papier, et là, ce fut le choc. Des dizaines d'articles apparaissèrent sur des faits divers, qui se sont à prioris dérouler ces deux dernières années. Il commenca à lire mais il ne comprit vite pas grand chose, dans ce qu' il lu ul n'pas d'histoire de factions, ni de divergence, non il n'y a rien de tout cela. Tobias tourna les pages et là, la vérité s'abata brusquement sur lui. Une carte entière des États Unis est présente sur le papier, avec des centaines de villes dont il ne connaissa même pas l'existence.

Il lâcha automatiquement le journal lorsque il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Arrête ptit frère ! T'auras beau t'entraîner comme un fou, je serais toujours meilleur que toi au baseball !

-En attendant qui c'est qui à été élu capitaine de l'équipe à 90 % des voix hein ?

Zeke entra dans l'ouverture de la porte suivi de... _Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il est censé être mort ! Je lai vu s'effondrer devant mes propres yeux !_

-Ah te voila réveiller !

Tobias fit tellement abasourdis qu'il ne repondit même pas. Uriah. Uriah était vivant.

-Qui es-ce ? Demande Uriah à son frère.

-Un gars que j'ai trouvé devant l'immeuble ce matin, il était inconscient.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui venait de parler.

-Tu m'as trouvé dans la rue ?

Pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait prit le sérum de mémoire dans une maison altruiste, comment se pouvait il qu'il soit retrouvé dans la rue ?

-Oui, tu étais inconscient alors je t'ai ramené ici.

Devant son visage paniqué, Zeke ajouta :

-Es-ce que ça va ?

-Non ça ne va pas du tout non. Fit Tobias en prenant ça tête entre ces mains.

Il y eu un long silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Uriah le brisa.

-Heu Zeke je vais te laisser, on se voit plus tard d'accord ?

Zeke haucha la tête sans quitter Tobias du regard, il avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...mais où ?

* * *

><p>-Tris grouille toi ! Si il s'aperçoit qu'on est encore à la bourre, Max va pas nous louper ! Fit Christina en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.<p>

Tris et Christina avaient grandies dans le même quartier et étudiaient toutes les deux à l'université de Chicago, mais afin de payer leurs études, elles étaient contraintes de travailler dans la cafétéria préféré des étudiants à deux pas de l'université.

Au grand bonheur de Christina, Tris ouvrit enfin la porte avec son uniforme de serveuse sur elle.

-Pourquoi tu gueules ? C'est bon je suis prête.

-A ton avis, ça va faire juste la troisième fois qu'on est en retard cette semaine. T'étais vraiment obliger de prendre une douche ? Fit Christina en prenant ça veste et en claquant la porte derrières elles.

-Je revenais de la danse, j'allais quand même pas y aller dégoulinante de sueur.

-Ouais, bah on a plus qu'à prier pour que Tori nous couvre encore une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la cafétéria. En les voyants arrivés, Tori soupira et leurs fies un geste pour qu'elles la suive dans la réserve.

-Vous abusez les filles sérieux ! Fit elle une fois qu'elles se trouvèrent à sa hauteur.

-Desolé Tori mais... Commença Tris.

Malheureusement, celle ci la laissa pas finir.

-Arrête, je les connais vos excuses !

Tori se rendit compte qu'elle avait élevé la voix un peu plus haut que prévu. Elle continua donc d'une voix plus douce cette fois :

-Ecoutez les filles, vous savez que je vous adores, mais si vous continuez à arrivé en retard sans arrêt, je vais être obliger de dire la vérité à Max.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Aille, Max. Ils les avaient entendus. Christina passa une main sur son visage et Tris avala sa salive difficilement. Elles n'avaient pas peur de lui, loin de là, elles le connaissaient depuis quasiment toujours, mais elles savaient cette fois si, que la carte de la paternité n'allait peut être pas les sauvers.

-Tori tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît.

Celle ci ne se fit pas prier et revint à son travaille. Une fois Tori partie, Max se retournat vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Les filles, vous penssiez vraiment que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de vos retard ?

-Bah...à vrais dire, on espéraient que tu sois assez occuper pour que tu ne les remarques pas. Fit Chris de ça voix espiègle légendaire.

Max soupira.

-Ecoutez, vous savez que je vous considères comme mes propres filles toutes les deux, mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de remplir correctement vos tâches alors...

-Non attend Max, c'est pas la faute de Chis, c'est moi qui l'es retardés, elle, elle était prête à l'heure ! Fit Tris.

Elle savait que c'etait ça faute et elle ne voulait pas faire payer ça meilleur amie pour rien.

Max la dévisagea, puis répliqua d'une voix calme :

-Christina tu devrais aller travailler, je voudrais parler à Tris.

Celle ci hocha la tête, donna un dernier regard à son amie et quitta la pièce.

-S'il te plaît Max, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de ce boulot !

-Oui je sais, je sais que t'a situation est un peu difficile, c'est pour ça que je te renverrai pas...

Tris ferma les yeux de soulagement. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans, ces parents avaient mystérieusement disparus, elles n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Avec son frère, Caleb, ils avaient été contraints de vivre cher leurs voisins et amis, Robert et Suzanne. Aujourd'hui, Caleb était partit à Boston pour ces études de chirurgie. Tris se retrouva donc toute seul, du haut de ces 17 ans, pour vivre et payer ces études à Chicago.

-... Mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise d'accord ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux, merci Max !

Il lui sourit et lui dit :

-Aller, file travailler !

Tris ne se fit pas prier et revint au côté de Christina derrière le bar.

-Alors ?

-Il passe l'eponge pour cette fois. Christina je suis désolé, c'est moi qui t embarque dans...

-Arrête Tris, tu n'as pas tout les tors. Et puis t'es ma meilleure amie, je te laisserais jamais tombé. Fit-elle en lui souriant.

* * *

><p>-Heum... Tu veux boire quelques choses peut - être ?<p>

Tobias soupira lourdement et répondit en s'asseyant sur le canapé :

-Oui je veux bien, merci.

Zeke alla dans la cuisine et revin avec deux verres d'eau, il en donna un à Tobias et s'asseya en face de lui.

Tobias, lui, était complètement pomer. Le sérum de mémoire l'avait transporté dans un autre monde. Un monde où la guerre et le système des factions n'avaient jamais existés, un monde où ces meilleurs amies ne se rappelèrent même plus de lui.

-Alors... Heu comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tobias.

-D'accord Tobias, et d'où tu viens ?

Tobias réfléchissit, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle, Zeke pourrait prendre peur ou pire, pourrait le prendre pour un gros malade. Il fallait qu'il mente, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Puis une image lui vint en tête : la carte des États Unis sur le journal. Ca y est, il l'avait ça nouvelle identité.

-Je viens de New York.

A suivre...

**Alors que va t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir Tobias en découvrant que Tris est vivante ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

- New York ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller, es-ce que c'est aussi bien qu'on le dit ? Demanda Zeke avec excitation.

Que répondre à ça ? Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Tobias balbuta donc d'une petite voix :

-Oui...je suppose.

Zeke esquissa un sourire.

-Et sinon que viens tu faire à Chicago ?

-Enfaite... Ma copine est morte alors...

Il avait dit ces mots d'un coup, sans réfléchir, parce qu'après tout c'était vraiment la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans ce monde. Parce que Tris était morte. A la simple pensée de celle ci, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

En voyant son air bouleversé, Zeke tenta de se rattraper :

-Oh heu je suis désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien, ennfin bref, j'ai voulu...changer de vie.

-Ouais je comprends, et... Enfin sans être indiscret hein, mais quand je t'ai trouvé ce matin t'avais rien sur toi, tu as de quoi vivre ici ?

-A vrais dire... Non j'ai rien, ça a été asser brusque comme desicion

-Wow, alors là tu m'épates, partit comme ca, sans rien... Mais tu sais, tu peux toujour rester quelques temps ici si tu veux.

Tobias le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Oh je voudrais pas te déranger...

-T'inquiète pas pour Shauna et moi, ça nous fait plaisir. Et puis t'a lair cool comme mec, je suis sur qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

A ces mots, Tobias souria. Il avait l'occasion de recréer une amitié avec son meilleur ami, sans faille cette fois.

C'est à ce moment la que le portable de Zeke bippa.

-C'est un message d'Uriah.

-Vous êtes proches tout les deux non ?

-Avec Uriah ? Ouais, on est comme des jumeaux, sauf qu'on à deux ans d'écart.

Il se stoppa puis reprit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

-Faut dire qu'on est encore plus proche maintenant qu'il a failliy passer...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bah, il y a quelques jours, il a eu un accident et... Enfin bref il est rester dans le coma pendant quelques jours, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le perdre.

Tobias ne repondit pas. Cette nouvelle lui faisait trop penser à ce qu'il avait fait dans l'autre monde, à la façon dont Uriah était mort par ça faute.

Mais...mais attendez, Uriah était censé être mort, mais si il est vivant ici, peut être que... Tris l'ai aussi. A la simple pensée que Tris puisse être encore vivante, quelques part dans cette ville, son coeur s'emballa.

* * *

><p>Il etait 17h, Christina et Tris continuaient de travailler à la cafétéria, quand quelqu'un intrigua Chirstina à l'extérieur de la boutique<p>

-Ah Tris fait toi belle ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Tris, qui était entrin de nettoyer une table, leva le visage vers elle d'un regard interrogateur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Y a ton amoureux transit dehors !

Tris suivit son regard, et tomba sur deux amis à elles de l'université : Will et Al.

-Al ? N'importe quoi ! Dit elle en secouant la tête.

-Oh je t'en pris ! Ce mec te dévore littéralement des yeux à chaque fois qu'il te voit !

-Qu-qquoi ? Non...

-A chaque fois ! Ajouta Tori qui avait entendu leur conversation.

Christina ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'embarras de son amie. Bientôt Tori la suivit à son tour.

-Ah okay, sympa la solidarité féminine ! Et si on parlait plutôt de Will, Christina ?

-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Dit elle d'une voix innocente.

-Oh je t'en pris Chris, vous deux c'est le chat et la sourit ! Il ta proposé quoi ? Une dizaine de fois des rendez vous, et toi tu refuses à chaques fois !

-Oui mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, j'assume qu'il se passera quelque chose avec lui, je le fait juste un peu mariner... Alors que toi...

-Je ne ressens absolument rien pour Al !

Christina secoua la tête et poussa un soupir, Tris pouvait être tellement têtue des fois !

-T'es chiante ! Ça aurait été cool : quatres meilleurs amis qui sortent ensemble.

Tris fit une drôle de tête et lâcha tout en posant des verres sur le comptoirs :

-Dis comme ça, sa fait surtout bizarre.

Christina leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Tris lâcha un petit rire, amusée par la réaction de son amie. En réalité, elle savait très bien que Al ressentait quelques choses pour elle, il lui avait déjà fait comprendre à mainte reprises. Seulement, elle préférait ignorer ces avances, étant donné que ce n'était pas réciproque et qu'elle détestait voire souffir ces amis.

-Bon... Après, c'est vrai que je le préfère quand même à Peter.

Christina ne put s'empêcher de rire, Peter était un élève de l'université arrogant, fière et bien matcho. Et depuis le début de l'année (pour une raison qu'elle ignorait) il en pinçait pour Tris.

-Tu m'étonnes, dans le genre gros lourd y a pas mieux !

Comme par hasard, au même moment, un bruit de klaxonne se fit entendre dans la rue. Tris eu la mauvaise surprise de decouvrir qui c'était.

-C'est pas vrais...

-Quand on parle du loup ! Ajouta Christina, qui s'éloignait vers une table à débarrasser, laissant Tris seul derrire le comptoir.

-Salut les filles ! Fit Peter en entrant fièrement dans la cafétéria et en se dirigeant vers Tris.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux Peter ? Demanta-t-elle d'un ton le plus foid possible.

Peter, pas du tout déstabiliser, répondit :

-Bah quoi j'ai pas le droit rendre visite à ma serveuse préféré ? Fit il en s'approchant un peu trop près au goût de Tris.

-Vraiment ?

Il fit un petit sourire.

-Bon, à vrais dire, je me demandais si tu voulais pas m'accompagner à la soirée des étudiants dans deux semaines ?

Oh non ! Que pouvait - elle répondre ? Elle n'avait bien sur aucunement envie d'y aller avec lui. Seulement il lui fallait une bonne raison de refuser, non pas qu'elle avait peur de Peter, mais elle voulait quand même éviter de le mettre en colère.

-Heu non... C'est à dire que j'ai déjà un partenaire...

En une seconde le visage de Peter se décomposa.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

_Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'aurais pu très bien dire que je travaillerais... Ou autre chose dans le genre, mais pas sa !_

-Eh bien j'y vais...

Au même moment et par chance, Uriah entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers elle. Il n'u même pas le temps de dire un mot, que celle ce s'exclama :

-J'y vais avec Uriah !

Uriah haussa les sourcils de surprise mais décida quand même de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Eh ouais, elle y va avec moi, désolé Peter !

Peter dévisagea Uriah, puis Tris, et sortit de la cafétéria tout en marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Une fois sortit, Tris souffla. Uriah lui, lui demanda :

-J'ai accepter quoi au juste ?

-De venir avec moi à la soirée étudiante, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste dis ça pour qu'il me foutte la paix.

-Oh mais je m'inquiète pas...je pourrais presque m'y prendre à la lettre... Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tris, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Uriah était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et elle le trouvait également très mignon mais... Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à avoir une relation avec lui. Et ça, Christina le savait, or, voyant qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise, Chris se dirigea vers eux, et répliqua de sa voix espiègle légendaire :

-Ok temps mort tout les deux ! Sinon je vais être obliger de fermer la boutique !

Uriah ne put s'empêcher de rire, et tchèqua Christina.

-Hey Chris !

-Salut beau gosse, qu'es-ce que tu viens faire la ?

-Eh bien je voulais juste vous prévenir que ce soir la soirée se passait cher mon frère.

Tris et Christina échangèrent un regard.

-La soirée ?

-Les filles ont est samedi ! Fit il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Ah ouais c'est vrais, mais je pourrais pas être là, je vois Will ce soir.

-Sérieux ? Demanda Tris en se tournant vers son amie ?

-Eh ouais, j'ai enfin accepter !

Uriah secoua la tête, et reprit avec un air malicieux dans son regard.

-Eh bien emmène le si tu veux, mais ce soir c'est vraiment la soirée à ne pas manquer et ça risque d'être asser intriguant !

-Ou la dis nous en plus ! Répondit de suite Tris.

-Eh bah Zeke à trouver un mec devant cher lui ce matin, et le connaissant, ça m'étonnerais qu'il le laisse à la rue !

-Mais toi tu l'as vu ?

-Ouais tout à l'heure, et quand il m'a vu, il a fait que de me dévisager bizarrement...

Christina ne put s'empêcher de rire, et bientôt Tris la suivit à son tour.

-Si ça se trouve il est gay et il a flashé sur toi !

-Ah non, crois moi ce genre de mec c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Fit il en rigolant.

-Intéressant, continue !

-Eh bah 19 ans, musclé, grand, bronzé, les yeux bleu... Bref je continue ?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je viens tout de suite !

Tris leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Tu seras avec Will je te rappelle !

-Ça va, on a bien le droit de rêver non ?!

Uriah rigola face à la réactions de ces deux amies.

-Super, je vous voies ce soir alors !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la cafétéria.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Tobias et Zeke avaient discuté pendant de longues heures et c'étaient retrouvés de nombreux points communs.<p>

-Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre d'amis si tu veux. Fit Zeke en lui désignant la chambre.

-Merci c'est cool.

Zeke lui fit un sourire puis regarda la pendule et reprit :

-Ah enfaite, tout à l'heure, j'ai des potes qui viendront ici, tu pourras faire leur connaissance comme ça !

Tobias eu tout de suite un tilt dans ça tête. Et si... Et si Tris faisait partit de ces potes ? Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

-Des potes ?

-Ouais... Ah bah tient regarde sur la console, il y a une photo où on est tous dessus qui à été prise la semaine dernière. Fit Zeke en lui montrant un meuble près de l'entrée.

Tobias s'exécuta et alla voire cette fameuse photo. Il manqua un battement lorsqu'il découvrit une des personnes présentent sur celle ci.

Tris.

Elle l'était vivante, et dans quelques heures il se retrouvera de nouveau face à elle.

A suivre...

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**N'hésitez toujours pas à me donner vos avis ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh mon dieu, Tris est vivante..._

Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts sur l'image. Elle était tellement belle...

-Ouais la petite blonde c'est Tris, et à côté il y a Christina, Marlène, Uriah, Will, Tori...

Zeke continua ça tirade, mais Tobias était déjà partit loin, il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans quelques heures il l'a reverrait. Dans quelques heures...

-D'ailleurs va falloir que je fasse un peu les courses pour ce soir...

Zeke le sortit de ça rêverie.

-... Enfain, sauf si t'a quelque chose de prévu ou que tu veux te reposer.

-Hein ? Non je serrais ravi de t'accompagner.

En vérité, il était surtout presser de voire Chicago. Presser mais également effrayer de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Zeke souria à ça réponse.

-Super, attend moi deux secondes alors, j'arrive.

Zeke alla chercher son manteau et entraîna Tobias vers la porte avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. L'excitation monta en Tobias.

Une fois sur le trottoir à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, celui ci écarquilla les yeux. C'était toujours Chicago mais tout était à la fois si différents. Une cinquantaine de personne peuplaient les rues, tous habillés différemments les unes que les autres. Des dizaines de magasins avec des marques qu'il ne connaissait même pas étaient presents. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au bureau, mais en 10 fois plus grand.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que New-York ? Fit Zeke en voyant ces grands yeux.

Tobias, toujours aussi stupéfait, ne repondit que quelques secondes après :

-Oh que si... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

* * *

><p>-Chis tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ?<p>

L'heure de la soirée arrivait, Chirstina et Tris se trouvaient dans leur chambre universitaire entrain de se préparer. Chris, qui se maquillait devant le mirroir, posa son crayon noir sur le bord de l'évier, prit une serviette et la passa à Tris à travers le rideau de douche.

-Merci. Fit Tris en enroulant son corps dans la serviette et en sortant de la douche. -Quoi ? T'es déjà prête ?

-Ouais, Will vient me chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

Tris en profita pour mieux regarder ça tenue, Christina portait un haut bustier noire qui lui arrêtait au dessus du nombril avec un slim très serré noire et des escarpins à plate forme compenser de la même couleur. Elle avait lisser ces cheveux et avait entourer ces yeux d'un crayon noir, et ces lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre rouge.

-Wow, dit donc tu comptes lui en faire baver à Will ? T'a mis le paquet en tout cas !

-Quoi ? Y a pas de mal à se sentir belle et désirable ! En plus si jamais ça le fait pas avec Will, je pourrais toujours tenté ma chance avec le mystérieux inconnu.

Tris leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Chris, on le conna même pas ce mec !

-Peut être mais on c'est déjà qu'il est canon si il est fidèle à la description d'Uriah !

Devant son air blaser, Christina ajouta :

-Aller quoi ! Me dit pas qu'il ne t'intrigue pas un minimum ce type ?

-Mouais...

En réalité, elle avait bien envie de le rencontrer car, d'après la description, il correspondait tout à fait aux types d'hommes qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'avait pas le franc parler de Chris et n'était jamais très à l'aise à parler de ces histoires de coeur, même avec ça meilleur amie.

-En tout cas, ce soir tu vas pas y louper, je t'ai préparer une de ces tenus, tu vas être une sacré bombe !

A ces mots, Tris fronça instinctivement les sourcils et se dirigea de suite dans la chambre, où elle vit sur son lit une robe bustier noire relativement courte avec les mêmes chaussures que Christina, mais où le talon est orné de brillant.

-Christina c'est une soirée tranquille, je vais pas porter ça !

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, je tiens pas à ce que tu finisses vieille fille !

Tris voulu riposter mais au même moment on frappa à la porte.

-C'est Will !

Elle s'approcha de Tris et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-On se voit tout à l'heure !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Tris soupira et se tourna vers la tenue. Même si elle n'aimait pas forcément s'habiller ainsi, il fallait quand même avouer que Christina avait un vrais don pour la mode. Elle finissa donc de se sécher et enfila la robe ainsi que les chaussures. Elle souligna ces yeux d'un eye liner et maquilla ces lèvres de la même couleur que celles de Christina. Un fois ces cheveux séchés, elle les lias en une tresse sur le côté, et se contempla dans le miroir. Pour une fois, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie, Christina sera contente !

Avant de partir, elle prit son sac, enfila une veste en jean et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée sonna, ça y est, les premiers invités arrivaient. Tobias sentit aussitôt le stresse l'envahir.<p>

Certes c'était ces amis, mais ces amis dans l'autre époque. Là, c'est comme si il allait les rencontrers pour la première fois.

Zeke ouvrit la porte. Tori et George apparurent dans l'ouverture.

-Salut vous deux !

Zeke les laissèrent passer.

-Je croyais que tu pouvais pas venir ce soir ? Demanda Zeke à Tori.

-Ouais mais Max à accepter de me libérer ce soir, t'auras qu'à le remercier la prochaine fois que tu passeras à la cafet' !

-Ça marche. Repondit-il en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Tobias se figea en voyant Tori bel et bien vivante. Il avait vraiment

l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve où il avait l'occasion de tout recommencer à zéro.

-Je vous présente Tobias, il vient d'arriver à Chicago.

-Salut ! Fit Tori en lui faisant la bise, George se contenta de lui donner une poignée de main.

Dix minutes plus tard, la musique battait son plein et les invités défilaient : Marlène, Lynn et Uriah étaient arriver. Les conversations débutaient autour de la table. Mais Tobias n'était pas vraiment dedans. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : revoir Tris.

Jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie de la porte le sortie de ça rêverie.

-Hey les amoureux !

A ces mots, le ventre de Tobias se noua. Et si c'était Tris, et qu'elle avait rencontrer un autre mec ?

Heureusement, il retrouva le sourire lorsqu'il vit Christina et Will entrés dans le salon.

-Voyons Zeke tu sais bien qu'on est juste amis ! Fit Christina à Zeke en souriant.

Ils firent la bise à tout le monde et au moment d'arriver à Tobias, Zeke s'exclama :

-Je vous présente Tobias.

Will le salua d'une poignée de la main. Tobias, lui, ne pût s'empêcher de penser au moment où Will était mort à cause de Tris. Il fit son possible pour ne pas réagir à son égard et se tourna vers Christina. Celle ci le dévisagea puis fit en souriant avant de lui faire la bise à son tour :

-Je dois dire que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation ! J'en connais une qui va être contente !

Tobias la regarda sans trop comprendre.

-De qui tu parles ? Demandèrent les autres invités.

-Tris bien sûr ! Je compte bien la casé un jour !

-Laisse tomber Chris, Tris ne résistera pas longtemps à mes charmes ! Fit Uriah en rigolant, et bientôt tout le monde le suivirent.

Tobias, lui, fit un gros effort pour se contenter seulement de sourire, il savait qu'il avait dit ça pour rigoler, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans l'autre monde, avant de sortir avec Marlène, il en pinçait pour Tris. Et si il était sérieux ?

_Reste calme Tobias._

-En passant tu es magnifique Chris ! Fit George avec enthousiasme.

-T'a vu sa comment je suis canon !

Tobias secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas changer.

-Fais gaffe Will, ça va pas durer ! S'écria Lynn avec sarcasme.

-J'espère pas ! Fit Will en faisant un bisou sur la joue à Christina.

Lorsqu'il vit cette scène, Tobias se sentit mal. Il mourrait d'envie de la voire. Mais quand allait-elle arrivé bon sang ?!

-Où est Tris enfaite ?

Excellente question pour Tobias qui n'avait pas oser la demander par peur de paraître trop bizarre.

-Elle devait aller chercher des bières avant de venire, elle devrait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre !

-Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose ici !

Tout le monde était d'une humeur très joyeuse ce soir, et bientôt, les conversations fusaient autour de la table. Tobias, lui, était dans une excitation pas possible, il fallait qu'il se calme dans une activité, n'importe laquelle. Il prit donc l'initiative de prendre quelques bols vident qui se trouvaient sur la table de salon et de les rapporters dans la cuisine, afin de les remplirs de gâteau apéritifs.

Il prit un paquet de gâteau dans ces mains et le vida dans un des bols, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Lorsqu'il se retournât, il se figea sur place en voyant la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Tris.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. C'est cheveux avait repoussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu, comme à leur première rencontre. Déjà qu'il l'a trouvait belle en tenue de guerrière, mais là... Elle était tout simplement splendide. Comprenant qu'il était entrain de dévorer son corps du regard et par peur de se faire passer pour un gros pervers, il redressa son visage et le fixa dans son regard. Et là, ce fût magique. Leurs yeux se connectèrent comme pour la première fois et aucun d'eux n'osaient lâcher l'autre du regard. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Tobias n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

Tris commençait à trouver cette situation légèrement gênante, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Avec ces yeux bleus, il l'hypnotisait sur place et son sourire était si... _Ok calme toi Tris !_

Elle reprit d'un coup ces esprits et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de dire :

-Heu... On n'a pas été présenté, je suis Tris.

-Je sais !

Ces mots étaient sortient tous seul de ça bouche. Tandis que Tris le regardait bizarrement, lui se maudissait de l'intérieur.

-Enfain je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Se rattrapa t-il d'une voix peu convainquante.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire.

-D'accord, et toi tu es... ?

-Heu... Je suis Tobias. Fit il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ré entendre le son de sa voix était tout simplement magnifique, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve.

-C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Tobias.

En l entendant prononcé son prénom, il frissonna, et lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire :

-Plaisir partagé.

Et ça y est, ça recommençait. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles l'électrisa complètement sur place. Elle ne reprit ces esprits que lorsque Uriah ouvrit la porte et entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Bah alors on arrive et on vient même pas me voir ?! Fit Uriah à l'attention de Tris.

-Ah désolé mais fallait bien que je pose ces bières quelques parts. Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée en sentant toujours le regard de Tobias sur elle.

-Bah maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour m'échapper ! Fit il en rigolant et en la prenant par la taille.

Tris rigolait à son tour et le suivit dans le salon laissant Tobias seul.

Celui-ci resta apuyer contre le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils. Uriah ne rigolait pas du tout tout à l'heure, il était même complètement sérieux, sinon, il n'aurait jamais eu ce geste d'affection envers elle. Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie maladive au fond de lui, et il comprena à cet instant, que la compétition pour conquérir le coeur de Tris allait être rude.

A suivre...

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous est plus ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !**


	4. Chapter 4

C'est au moment où il entendit la porte claquer que Tobias reprit ces esprits et sortit à son tours de la pièce.

Dans le salon, Tris fasait la bise à tout le monde, quand Lynn s'exclama :

-Wow Tris ! Je ne me souvient même plus de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu comme ça ! Finit - elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Merci...je crois. Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Christina. Uriah s'asseya à son tours à côté d'elle d'une manière un peu trop proche au goût de Tobias.

-J'avoue que là les filles, vous avez mis le paquet ! Fit Zeke avec enthousiasme.

-Bah attend on est pas meilleur amie pour rien ! Fit Christina en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tris.

Tobias profita de cet instant pour s'asseoir sur la seul chaise libre autour de la table. Lorsqu'il le vit, Zeke reprit :

-Ah enfaite, Tris c'est Tobias et Tobias voilà...

-On sait, on a déjà fait les présentations. Dit elle en lui adressant un sourire qui le troubla tellement, qu'il préféra détourner les yeux.

-A ce propos Tobias, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Fit Christina de son célèbre ton malicieux.

Autour de la table, les autres commencèrent à rigoler.

-Fais pas gaffe à Chris, elle est toujours comme ça ! Glissa George à son oreille.

-Je t'entend Géorgie !

George fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom qu'il détestait.

-Eh puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir faire plus ample connaissance !

-Alors qu'es ce que tu veux savoir Chris ? Fit Tobias en plaisantant.

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seul de ça bouche, comme si il connaissait déjà Christina depuis des mois, ce qui etait en réalité le cas. Malgré certains regards étonnés autour de la table, Christina continua sur sa lancée :

-Et bien... Tout d'abord qu'elle âge tu as ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

Les yeux de Chistina s'agrandissèrent.

-Wow 19 ans, t'entend ça Tris ? Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Tris voulut riposter mais Marlène s'en occupa :

-Lâche la un peu Chris !

Tris la remercia du regard et ne put s'empêcher de jetter un coup d'oeil à Tobias qui l'a dévisageait avec un sourire. Celle-ci détournât les yeux en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'es ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Ouais et qu'es-ce qui te dit que c'est pas plutôt les métisses dans mon genre qu'elle préfère ? S'exclama Uriah.

-La ferme Urie ! Répondit Tris en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, non sans cacher son sourire.

Tobias, lui, préfèra detourner son regard.

-Et tu viens d'où ? Continua Christina.

Cette fois c'est Zeke qui repondit avec excitation:

-De New York !

-Sans déconner ?! S'exclama à son tours Marlène. Alors ça ressemble à sa un vrais new-yorkais... Continua-t-elle en le dévisageant de haut en bas, puis en souriant.

Tobias, lui, commençait à ce sentir mal à l'aise et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les filles soient si alaise avec lui, cher les audacieux il les intimidaient tellement que aucune d'elles n'osaient lui parler, avant Tris bien sûr.

-Eh oh doucement les filles, vous allez finir par le mettre mal à l'aise à force de le déshabiller du regard comme ça ! Fit Uriah en plaisantant.

Christina haussa les épaules, puis reprit son interrogatoire :

-Et sinon, comment se fait-il que vous vous êtes rencontrer Zeke et toi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai du faire une sorte de malaise et... Enfin bref, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais cher Zeke.

-T'as fais un malaise ?

Cette fois, c'était Tris qui venait de parler, une pointe d'inquiétude dans ça voix. Son côté altruiste refaisait surface. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Zeke fit :

-Ouais, je l'ai trouver devant cher nous ce matin, vous auriez vu la tête de Shauna quand je lui ai dit que j'avais trouver un mec qu'avait perdus connaissance dans la rue ! Elle était complètement paniquer !

Les autres commencèrent à rire.

-Et tu comptes rester longtemps ici ? Demanda George.

-Et bien... Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Repondit Tobias en bloquant son regard dans celui de Tris, puis en le détournant vivement lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il yavait une dizaine de personnes autour d'eux.

C'est alors que Uriah, se leva et pris un bière en la levant en l'air.

-Dans ce cas, sois la bienvenue parmie nous !

Tout le monde le suivirent ainsi en prenant une bière. Tobias aurait presque pu trouver son geste sympathique si il avait pas finis son bras autours des épaules de Tris. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et prit une gorgé de sa bouteille pour se calmer.

-Hep les gars, j'ai une idée pour animer cette soirée. Continua Uriah.

Tout le monde le regarda avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, on est asser nombreux, nous avons des bières et nous sommes tous légèrement habillé...

-Je vois où tu veux en venire ! S'exclama de suite Tori. On fait une partie de sincère ou audacieux !

Tobias faillit recracher la bière qu'il avait dans ça bouche. Sincère où audacieux ? C'était un jeu typique des audacieux ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils connaissent ce jeu alors que le système des factions n'a jamais existé ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de demander.

-Vous connaissez ce jeu ?!

-Bien sûr qu'on connaît, on vient peut être pas de New-York mais c'est tout de même pas la campagne ici ! Plaisanta Will.

Tobias ne repondit pas, mais ne cessait de se dire qu'au fond d'eux, il restait toujours une part de leur ancienne vie. A cette simple pensée, il souria.

-Sauf que nous nous avons une règle qui change, reprit Uriah, si quelqu'un refuse de dire la vérité ou de faire son gage alors il doit enlever un vêtement !

-Vous avez tous entendu ? Alors tout le monde enlève ça veste ! Fit Zeke à son tour.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Tori.

-Une veste ne compte pas pour un vêtement, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Après certains râlement de la part de Lynn, Tori et Christina, puisque apparemment, la température n'était pas asser convenable, tout le monde enleva ça veste.

Tobias contempla Tris lorsqu'elle enleva ça veste. Ce n'est qu'une fois ça veste enlevé qu'il déplaca son regard vers sa clavicule.

Et la ce fût le choc.

Sur celle ci, trois oiseaux étaient représentés en tatouage, exactement les même que celui que Tori lui avait fait durant son initiation. Un mélange de confusion et de bonheurs l'envahissa. D'une certaine façon, Tris était toujours la même, et peut être qu'avec le temps, celle ci retrouvera la mémoire... Tobias avait vraiment envie d'y croire.

Tris sentit le regard de Tobias une nouvelle fois sur elle, mais bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de familier cher lui... Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Ok je commence, fit Uriah, Tori sincère ou audacieux ?

-Hum audacieux. Répondit-elle avec méfiance.

Uriah souria de toute ces dents et se frotta les mains comme pour trouver un gage digne de ce nom.

-Alors... Tu vas appelés Max, lui dire que tu lui en es vraiment reconnaissante de t'avoir laisser la soirée de libre, et que tu l'invite demain soir au restaurant.

Les autres commencèrent à rire et à produire des sifflements.

-Attend, tu veux que j'invite mon patron à un rencart ? Fit-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Tout à fait.

-Même pas en rêve ! Fit-elle en se levant et enlevant son tee-shirt, heureusement pour elle, il lui restait un débardeur avant qu'elle ne finisse en sous vêtements.

Le jeu dura un bon quart d'heures, jusqu'à ce que le tour de Zeke venu.

-Uriah, sincère ou audacieux ?

-Sincère.

Zeke commença à rire avant même d'avoir posé ça question.

-Alors, parmi toutes ces filles ici présente, qui choisirais-tu pour une nuit et qui choisirais-tu pour la vie ?

Après la question posé, tout le monde se mirent à pousser des exclamations. Tout le monde, sauf Tobias, qui avait bien peur de ce que pouvait être la réponse.

-Eh bien je choisirais... Marlène pour une nuit et...Tris pour la vie. Finit-il en lui adressant un sourire, sous le regard déterré de Tobias.

Tris, elle n'u même pas le temps de réagir, que Christina s'exclama :

-A moi ! Tris, sincère ou audacieux ?

Ne répond surtout pas sincère, la connaissant, elle serait capable de poser une question dans le même genre.

-Audacieux.

Christina tapa des mains d'excitation.

-Ok Tris, tu vas devoir t'asseoir sur les genoux de Tobias jusqu'à la fin du jeu.

Tobias faillit s'étouffer une nouvelle fois, tandis que Tris devenu rouge comme une tomate, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les autres.

-Chris t'abuse !

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle avec innocence, je voulais dire Uriah mais ça allait être trop facile. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois en mesure de refuser, étant donner que tu ne portes qu'une robe.

Tris lui adressa un regard noire et fît d'une voix sarcastique :

-Tu verras quand ça sera ton tours.

Puis elle se dirigea sur Tobias avec un mince sourire en disant d'une petite voix que seul lui pouvait entendre :

-Desolé.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'asseya sur ces genoux. Tobias, lui, était complètement fou, et se retena comme il pouvait pour ne pas l'embrasser au creux de sa nuque. Il s'eclaircissa la voix, et fit sur le même ton qu'elle :

-C'est rien.

A ces mots, elle se retournât légèrement pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Il sentît la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais ce contenta de lui sourire à son tour.

Le jeu avait reprit son court.

-Tobias, sincère ou audacieux ? Fit Zeke d'une voix malicieuse.

Répondre sincère ne serait pas une bonne stratégie, étant donné qu'il pourrait lui demander des détails sur ça vie d'avant.

-Audacieux.

-Ok Toby, on va voir quelle décente tu as, je te défi de faire un cul sec contre moi, celui qui finis sa bouteille en dernier doit enlever sa chemise. Fais gaffe, je perd jamais à ce jeu là ! Dit il d'un ton plaisantin.

Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il savait très bien que c'était faux, il avait déjà fait ce jeu un milier de fois contre lui et à chaque fois il le battait à pleine couture.

-Ça marche ! Fit-il en voulant prendre ça bouteille sur la table basse du salon, mais avec Tris sur lui, ce fût asser compliqué.

Celle-ci s'en rendu compte et s'apprêta à se lever, quand Christina l'arrêta :

-Non Tris, tu restes sur ces genoux.

Tris ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels, ce qui fût beaucoup rire les autres.

Tobias tenta alors tant bien que mal de récupérer ça bouteille, et afin de ne pas faire tomber Tris, il posa une main hésitante sur ça hanche droite, en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque rien et qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Seulement, Tris avait remarquer son geste, mais bizarrement, elle trouvait la sensation de sa main sur elle plutôt agréable.

Elle chassa cette idée de ça tête.

-Prêt ? Demanda Zeke.

-Prêt.

-Ok, un...deux...trois !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à boire sous les exclamations des autres. Zeke était rapide, mais pas asser pour battre Tobias qui fût déjà à deux doigts de finir.

Lorsque celui-ci posa ça bouteille contre la table, Will S'écria :

-Le gagnant est Tobias !

Sous les acclamations des autres, Zeke fit avec un mélange de fausse colère et de rire :

-C'est pas possible, personne ne m'a jamais battu à ce jeu ! Tu as triché ?!

-Ah non, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas tricher ! Répondit Tris, qui était toujours à ces côtés.

Tobias était tellement heureux qu'elle prenne ça défense, qu'il ne pût cacher son sourire bien longtemps.

-Aller Zeke à poil ! S'exclama Christina, T'inquiète Shauna n'est pas la, on lui dira rien.

-Ok ok ! Fit Zeke en enlevant ça chemise.

Après une petite parenthèse, Lynn reprit :

-Aller on reprend, Marlène, sincère ou audacieux ?

-Hum...sincère.

-D'accord...si tu devais sortir avec un garçon ici présent, lequel choisirais tu ?

A la seconde où Lynn avait prononcé ces mots, Marlène devenu aussitôt toute rouge et envoya un regard noir envers Lynn. Marlène était elle amoureuse d'un des garçons ? C'est vrais qu'en y réfléchissant, Marlène et Uriah avait eu une idylle avant que le drame se produise. Tobias se promit intérieurement d'en savoir un peu plus, peut être que si il réussissait à les mettre ensemble, sa l'éloignerait de Tris.

-Alors ? Insista Lynn avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Pour toute réponse Marlène se leva et enleva son tee-shirt, la faisant se retrouver en soutien gorge.

-Attention, tu n'auras pas d'autres chance. Fit George en rigolant.

Marlène lui adressa un sourire et s'adressa à Tobias :

-Aller, à toi Tobias.

Tobias réfléchissît, et se tourna vers Christina.

-Christina, sincère ou audacieux ?

-Audacieux !

Tris se retournât vers lui comme pour lui faire capter un message, _fait en lui baver ! _Tobias hocha la tête et fit avec un sourire :

-Ok Chris...tu vas devoir embrasser Will.

Dans la pièce il y eu un mélange d'exclamation et de rire. Marlène frappait dans ces mains, tandis que George s'exclama :

-J'adore ce gars !

Christina, elle, paraissait toute gêné, comparé à d'habitude. Elle commenca d'ailleurs à se défendre quand Tris ajouta d'une voix malicieuse :

-Aller Chris, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler.

Comme une formule magique, Christina se leva et se dirigea vers Will qui était tout rouge. Mais avant de l'embrasser, elle se retournât vers les autres.

-Ce n'est pas parceque je vais l'embrasser qu'on est ensemble, mettez vous ça dans la tête !

Et sur ces mots, elle déposa ces mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Tout le monde poussaient des cris d'excitation, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les autres se mirent à applaudir. Tris profita de ce moment pour ce tourner vers Tobias en lui chuchotant à l'oreille avec un petit sourire :

-Bien joué.

Il lui repondit par un sourire en échange, ne croyant toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait.

La soirée dura encore deux bonnes heures, avant que tout le monde se mirent à rentrer cher eux.

Tobias aurait bien voulu retenir Tris pour parler un petit peu avec elle, mais il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Tobias s'endormit donc vite cet nuit là avec encore la sensation de Tris sur lui et que dorénavant, le pire était derrière lui.

A suivre...

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens apprecies mon histoire, et ça encourage beaucoup pour la suite (surtout que j'ai encore pleiiiin d'idée) :)_

_Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Tobias se réveilla lentement, puis, les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Tous ceci était-ce bien réel ? Tris, Zeke, ces amis ?

Il se releva automatiquement sur ces coudes, analysa la chambre, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la même pièce dans laquelle il c'était réveillé la veille. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se retrouvait la, avec ces amis, prêt à vivre une nouvelle vie, mais le plus important, Tris était toujours vivante. Son coeur s'emballa à cette idée.

Il ne pût tout de même s'empêcher de se poser la question, comment ? C'est vrai, comment avait-il pu arriver ici ? Était-ce de la magie...ou quelque chose comme ça ?

En temps normale, il aurait passer des semaines à ce creuser la tête pour résoudre cette énigme. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait de connaître la vérité. Tris était vivante, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il pouvait revivre à nouveaux.

Il se leva de son lit, enfila un tee-shirt de la veille et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque Tobias arriva dans la cuisine, Zeke se touvait debout devant la cafetière.

-Salut... Lui adressa timidement Tobias, il ne c'était pas encore habitué à ça présence.

-Hey, tu as bien dormit ? Lui répondit Zeke en lui adressant un sourire.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir héberger, c'est sympa.

-T'inquiète ça me fait plaisir. Tu sais que tu as fais bonne impression hier, en partant, tout le monde m'a dit qu'ils avaient hâte de refaire une soirée avec toi.

A cette déclaration, Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh bah tant mieu, c'est réciproque.

Zeke continua de lui sourire et lui demanda lorsqu'il se servit un café.

-En faite, qu'es ce que tu veux manger ?

Tobias faillit répondre : du gâteau audacieux, mais ce retenu.

-Oh, t'embête pas pour moi, je mangerai ce qu'il y a.

Zeke hocha la tête et ouvrit le frigo. Tobias fit les gros yeux en voyant ce qu'il en sortait. Un gâteau au chocolat triple couche avec un glaçage dessus.

-Ça te va ?

-Oui ! S'écria-t-il. Heu oui. Reprit il un peu plus doucement avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Zeke secoua la tête en rigolant et posa le plat sur la table. Il s'asseya autour de celle-ci avec son café, Tobias le suivit.

-En faite, par rapport à hier. Commença Zeke d'un air septique. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y. Fit Tobias sans s'inquièter, il était trop occuper à s'empiffrer.

-Tris là... Elle t'aurait pas taper dans l'oeil ?

Tobias faillit recracher le gâteau qu'il avait dans ça bouche.

-Qu-quoi ? Qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Bah, j'ai remarqué qu'hier tu l'avais pas lâcher du regard...

Tobias sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il voulu rétorquer, mais cette conversation lui fit remémorer des souvenirs. La première conversation qu'il avait eu avec Zeke à ce sujet.

**Flash back - quelques mois en arrière**

_Tobias était entrin de dormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Pourquoi fallait il que quelqu'un le dérange un dimanche matin, et un lendemain de cuite ? En effet, celui ci c'était tellement lâcher sur la boisson qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille. Il se souvint seulement qu'il était en compagnie de Zeke à la fosse, et après ce fut le trou noire. _

_Tobias décida d'ignorer les bruits, mais les toquements persistaient. Il se leva donc difficilement et alla ouvrir. Il tomba immédiatement sur Zeke._

_-Qu'es ce que tu veux Zeke ? Fit il d'une voix pâteuse. _

_-Wow, je connais quelqu'un qui à la grosse geule de bois, je peux entrer ?_

_-Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai surtout envie de me recoucher là. Répondit il avec un bâillement. _

_-Je savais que tu dirais ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai apporté le petit dej'. Fit Zeke en révélant des paquets de muffin et de gâteau derrière son dos._

_Les yeux de Tobias s'agrandissèrent à cette vu, malgré son horrible mal de tête il mourrait de faim. Il le laissa donc entrer. _

_Zeke posa les paquets sur la table de la cuisine et s'asseyat à celle ci. Tobias le suivit, ouvrit de suite un paquet de gâteau et en mangea sans ce préoccuper si il était propre ou pas._

_Zeke était entrin de le dévisager, jusqu'à ce qu'il décida à parler :_

_-En faite je suis venu ici pour te parler._

_-De quoi ? Demanda Tobias la bouche remplie de gâteau. _

_-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?_

_Tobias secoua la tête vivement avant d'attaquer le deuxième paquet._

_-Et si je te dis que ça concerne une certaine blonde altruiste ?_

_A la pensée de Tris son coeur s'emballa aussitôt et il faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans ça bouche. En voyant son expression, Zeke se mit à rire et l'interrogea du regard. Tobias, lui, ne préférait pas répondre par peur de bégayer comme un idiot. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est un tel effet sur lui ?_

_Après quelques secondes, Zeke fît d'une voix amicale :_

_-On dirait qu'elle te plaît bien._

_-Non ! Je..._

_Tobias secoua la tête, à quoi bon lui mentir, c'était son meilleur ami. _

_-Ouais, peut être bien._

_Zeke le regarda durant quelques secondes, puis son sourire s'élargissit._

_-C'est pas vrai ! Le grand quatre est amoureux !_

_Tobias devenue aussitôt tout rouge._

_-Ça va, inutile de le crier sur tous les toits. Dit-il d'un air gêné. _

_-Tu plaisantes ? Ça va faire deux ans que je te présentes des filles, qui, soit dit en parlant, sont plutôt pas mal, et ça n'a jamais mené nul part !_

_Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en repoussant à ces fameux rencard foireux._

_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont toutes susceptibles._

_Zeke rigola à son tours._

_-En tout cas, si j'avais su que tu finirais par sortir avec une initiée de 16 ans, je me serais pas autant cassé la tête à te faire rencontrer des bombasses de 20 ans !_

_-Attend attend ! C'est pas encore fait ! Je ne sais même pas si je lui plaît physiquement alors..._

_Zeke le coupa dans ça phrase. _

_-T'es pas sérieux ?_

_-Quoi ? C'est vrai je..._

_-Mais réveille toi mon vieux ! T'es genre "le mec le plus chaud des audacieux" ! Fit il en utilisant une voix girly, t'es le stéréotype même du beau brun mystérieux !_

_Quatre ne pût s'empêcher de secouer la tête en rigolant._

_-N'importe quoi._

_-Je rigole pas, même moi quand tu te met torse nu je ressend quelque chose, et je ne suis même pas gay !_

_A ça déclaration, Tobias rigola de plus bel._

_-Non plus sérieusement, crois moi à ce niveau là, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. _

_-Peut être mais... Ça change pas grand chose. Tris est spéciale ok ? C'est pas le genre de fille à s'intéresser qu'au physique et à courir après un mec. _

_-D'accord alors raproche toi d'elle. _

_-Et comment ? A chaque fois que je lui parle, j'ai l'impression de bafouiller comme un idiot._

_Zeke réfléchi quelques secondes avant de dire :_

_-Eh bah pour commencer, reste toi même et discute avec elle...en état de sobriété. Finit-il avec un sourire. _

_Tobias le dévisagea._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Hier ! _

_Devant son aire, il lui reprit :_

_-Tu ne te rapelles de rien ?_

_-Non j'ai aucun souvenir de la veille !_

_La panique le submergua aussitôt._

_-Pourquoi qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Et bien, disons que quand on était dans la fosse et que tu avais déjà un petit coup dans le nez, tu es aller voir Tris et... Il me semble que tu lui as dit que tu aimais bien son nouveau look..._

_Tobias équarquilla les yeux et mit ça tête entre ces mains._

_-C'est pas vrais..._

_-T'inquiète mec, si ça peut te rassurer, elle a rigoler à ta déclaration et elle t'a même demander de ne pas rester trop près du gouffre pour éviter que tu tombes. Elle s'inquiète pour toi , Si c'est pas mignon ?_

_Tobias rougit instantanément et baissa la tête. Zeke ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler devant son air gêné, et mit une main sur son épaule en le rassurant :_

_-T'en fait pas, tu vas réussir à l'avoir, je t'en donne ma parole._

**Fin du flash back.**

Voyant qu'il était perdus dans ces pensées, Zeke secoua la main devant lui en l'appelant :

-Tobias ? Wou-ou.

Il reprit aussitôt ces esprits et secoua la tête vivement.

-Quoi ? Non.

Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, mais ça aurait paru bizarre, étant donné qu'il était sensé la connaître que depuis la veille.

-Tes sûr ? Demanda Zeke d'un ton méfiant. Écoute, je voudrais pas faire le mec chiant, mais c'est à dire que mon frère est déjà sur le coup alors si tu pouvais éviter...

Tobias sentit ça respiration se couper. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Uriah cherchait à séduire Tris. Il sentit la colère montée en lui, mais se calma de suite. En attendant, il lui fallait trouver une excuse. Tobias répliqua alors la seul chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Non je t'assure c'est juste que...elle me faisait pensée à ma copine.

Zeke se sentit aussitôt désolé pour lui lorsqu'il vit des larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ces yeux. Même si il savait que Tris était de nouveau là, Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de penser que plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant.

-Oh...

Après quelques secondes, Zeke reprit :

-Ça faisait longtemps que vous vous connaissiez tout les deux ?

-Oui je...

Tobias réfléchissit plus intensément.

-Non, quand on y repense, ça faisait même pas un an que je la connaissais quand elle est morte, mais... On avait vécu tellement de choses ensembles, que je croyais vraiment qu'on allait finir notre vie ensemble.

Tobias continua son discours, en parler l'aidait vraiment à évacuer ça tristesse.

-Je veux dire...je m'étais jamais intéresser à une fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque. C'était elle, c'était comme une évidence. Finit-il en baissant les yeux.

Zeke posa une main sur son épaule en répliquant d'une voix compatissante

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du en parler.

-Non c'est bon, c'est comme ça.

Il y eu un silence durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shauna débarqua dans la cuisine en s'étirant.

-Hey bébé. fit Zeke en l'embrassant.

Il se retourna de suite vers Tobias et fît les présentations :

-Ducoup Shauna, c'est Tobias.

-Salut. Fit elle avec un sourire en lui faisant la bise.

Une fois les présentation faitent, les conversations fusaient autour de la table.

-Tu nous a manqué Shauna hier, c'était une super soirée !

-Ouais bah qu'es ce que tu veux, faut bien que y'en ai qui bosse dans cette baraque ! Fit elle d'un ton faussement accusateur.

-Hé je te rappelle que je bosse jusqu'à 20h ce soir, un peu de respect !

Shauna lui adressa un sourire. Tobias, lui, ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

-Vous faites quoi comme boulot ?

A vrais dire, il était surtout curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en dehors de l'enceinte des audacieux.

-Eh bien on bosse tout les deux dans un laboratoire de police scientifique, moi je travaille dans tout ce qu'est analyse et Zeke est technicien des machines, ordinateurs... Fit Shauna.

-C'est cool ! S'exclama Quatre, ces jobs collaient assez bien avec l'image qu'il avait gardé d'eux.

Zeke approuva, puis, se tourna vers Tobias d'un air interrogateur :

-En faite tu comptes trouver un boulot ?

Tobias le ragarda durant quelques secondes. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé, si ça devait être ça nouvelle vie, il serai contraint de trouver un travaille. Mais quoi ?

-Oui...j'aimerais bien.

-T'a des expériences dans le milieu du travail ou tu viens de l'université ? Demanda Shauna d'un ton très sérieux.

-Hum, j'ai travaillé durant deux ans en tant que inst... Heu professeur de combat, auto défense...

-Deux ans ? Ta quel âge au juste ?! S'exclama Shauna.

-J'ai 19 ans, mais j'ai commencé à travailler à l'âge de 17 ans.

Shauna fit une moue impressionné et réfléchi durant quelques secondes.

-Là ça va être asser chaud à trouver...

C'est au même moment que Zeke claqua des doigts en souriant.

-Je sais ! Uriah m'a dit que l'université recherchait des profs pour les cours extra-scolaires. Peut être que les cours de combat pourront peut être intéresser la directrice.

Shauna fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'une bise sur la joue de Zeke.

-Mais oui ! C'est encore le début d'année, elle devrait accepter ta candidature.

Tobias ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, avec ce boulot il pourrait continuer à faire ce qu'il aime.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu devrais y aller dès aujourd'hui. Proposa Zeke.

-On est dimanche c'est pas sensé être fermer ?

-Bah il n'y a pas cours, mais le bureau de la directrice est toujours ouvert, elle ne doit pas vraiment avoir de vie sociale !

Tobias lâcha un petit rire.

-Mais, continua Zeke en regardant ça montre, elle accepte les visites seulement jusqu'à midi donc...

-Oh oui ! Fit Tobias en comprenant qu'il devait à tout prix se dépêcher.

Il commença à débarrasser ça table, quand Zeke s'exclama :

-Attend attend mec, tu vas à un entretien, prend au moins le temps de te laver et de t'habiller. Je peux te prêter une chemise si tu veux ? Finit il après un instant de réflexion.

Tobias approuva et partit de suite sous la douche.

* * *

><p>-Madame Anderson va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.<p>

Tobias hocha la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. Ce bâtiment était juste immense.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en décrochant ce boulot, il bosserait sur le même lieu de travail que Tris, et donc qu'il pourrait la voir tout les jours. Tout les jours.

Il commençait à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, quand, la secrétaire, revint à nouveau à lui.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Tobias l'a suivit et entra dans un bureau, où, une dame âgée d'environ 50 ans, était installée. Il s'installa en face d'elle.

-Alors monsieur... ?

-Eaton. Tobias Eaton.

-Monsieur Tobias Eaton, vous souhaitiez me voir, puis-je savoir à quel sujet ?

Tobias la regarda fixement et prit une inspiration. Il n'avait jamais eu d'entretien avant, et cela le rendait légèrement stressé. Faut dire que cette femme avait quelque chose de froid, de menaçant.

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez des professeurs pour les cours extra-scolaires, et je venais proposer mes services en tant que professeur de combat et auto défense.

La femme le regarda durement durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de dire :

-Vous avez de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

-J'ai travaillé pendant déjà deux ans en tant que professeur.

Mme Anderson souleva un sourcil.

-Avez vous un CV ?

-Un CV ?

Tobias était confus.

-Oui, Un curriculum vitae.

-Heu non pas vraiment, es-ce un problème ?

La directrice réfléchissit un instant, avant de dire d'un ton plus léger.

-Non, étant donner que ce n'est pas un véritable cours, je n'ai pas besoin de professionnels mais simplement que les élèves soient satisfaits.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en le devisageant.

-Je vous prend à l'essai pendant toute la semaine. Si tout ce passe bien, ce poste deviendra définitif, cela vous va ?

Tobias fût étonner un instant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait été si facile.

-Oh heu oui très bien.

-Ah et en dehors de vos cours, vous vous occuperez de certaines tâches administratives 3 heures par jours. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui, ça va de soit. Fit Tobias dans une voix d'enfant modèle.

-Parfait. Souhaitez vous une chambre de fonction dans notre établissement ?

-Pardon ?

Il n'en croyais pas ces oreilles, il allait pouvoir habité à deux pas de cher Tris !

-Oui nous proposons des chambres dans l'université pour les jeunes employés comme vous, mais ça ferra 50 $ de moins sur votre salaire par semaine.

Tobias accepta de suite :

-Oh oui ça m'intéresse !

La directrice se leva alors de ça chaise, et offrit une poignée de main à Quatre, qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmis nous.

A suivre...

**Ce chapitre est maintenant terminée, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ;)**

**Donner vos avis !:)**


End file.
